


Ranmaru Kurosaki x Reader Chapter 3

by Midnight2297



Series: Ranmaru x Reader [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight2297/pseuds/Midnight2297
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yep it took me awhile to write this one but I got it done!<br/>Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranmaru Kurosaki x Reader Chapter 3

(Name) woke up early the next morning quickly taking a shower, getting dressed, and brushing her (h/c) hair. Once finished she ran down stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast only to find Natsuki cooking something that looked like mud and glitter mixed together. He was about to 'light it up' when (name) walked in. "Ohaiyo (name)~chan" he sang putting down his blowtorch. "U-um S-shinomiya-san what are you doing?!" (Name) stuttered. "Making breakfast as a thank you for yesterday!" He cheered in response. "O-oh you don't have to do that." She was trying to talk him out of setting the whole kitchen on fire when everyone came in. Sho started to freak out and talk him out of it as well. Finally after 20 minutes of arguing (name) and Sho convened Natsuki to let (name) cook.   
*Time skip*  
After lunch was a time for the members of Quartet Night and STARISH to have a break. Therefore, now was the only time (name) had time to go to the store. Grabbing her bag she made her way to Ranmaru's room. Once she reached his room she knocked on the door only for it to be Jinguji-kun. "Well hello there, my lady" he greeted with his signature smirk and wink.   
"Save it, where is Kurosaki-kun?" She replied with a hand up and a straight face. He only chucked unfazed by her words. He turned and called for Ranmaru who came to the door. "You still want to go to the store with me to buy kitten food?"  
"Yeah let me grab my shoes. Come in." He stated turning on his heel leaving her to close the door. She entered giving a nod to Masoto then stood there watching Ranmaru grab his favorite black combat boots. Now that she got to a chance to stop and look and him he was were his favorite casual clothes. He wore black pants that hugged his legs the perfect way, a plain black t-shirt with a white vest that had spicks and chains on it. She had to admit he looked pretty hot, as he stood up he turned around to grab his wallet from the desk. 'That is on fine..... wow wow wow now where did THAT come from!?' She thought shaking her head as if to shack the thoughts away. A light blush dusted her checks. However this did not go unnoticed by a certain playboy who smirked, ideas popping into his head. With wallet now in his pocket along with his phone Ranmaru turned to (name) and nodded, indicating he was ready to go. (Name) smiled turning and going out the door and to the front door with Ranmaru trailing behind her.  
*another time skip* (sorry) (not really)  
(Name) walked down the allies looking for the correct one, it went till they got to the very back of the store did they find what they were looking for. "Ha! Found it!" She exclaimed as she saw the kitten food. As Ranmaru stood back smiling at her, but his face dropped as soon as she turned around. "Okay now we can go pay and go back to the dorm rooms." she skipped all the way the to the register, paid, then they exited the shop. "You can go back now if you want to I'm going to stay in town for a while."   
"No I don't have to be at practice till 2:30 so I have time." (It’s about 1:00 at the moment) he stated rather quickly.  
"Oh okay then" she shrugged dismissing her suspicions. They walked from shop to shop, it was mostly (name) who was in control but she decided to go into a cool punk store she had seen before. He was rather surprised at first but then was too busy looking at all the stuff in the store. He ended up buying a cool necklace and a studded bracelet.   
As he was paying the cashier whispered "Dude you girlfriend is HOT!" Ranmaru wasn't sure how to react.   
"She's not my girlfriend." He said seeing no point in lying. He took the bag from the cashier who looked slightly confused.  
"Well you might want to ask her out before someone else dose" he remarked nodding in (name)'s direction. Ranmaru looked over to her to see some guy flirting with her, a forced smile on her face. This really pissed Ranmaru off so he quickly walked over, grabbed (name) by the wrist and started to drag her away, leaving the other guy in the dust.  
Once they were a good ways away he finally let go of her wrist "T-thanks... for grabbing... me back there. That guy was a super creeper." She panted from trying to keep up with Ranmaru’s long strides.   
"No problem. We should probably head back now it’s almost 2:30." was all he said as he began to head for the subway.  
"Yeah...." she mumbled.   
*le time skip*  
(Name) wrote, erased, and rewrote the note on the paper. Occasionally playing a few keys on the piano to see how it sounded then erased and wrote again. After three hours she sighed deeply putting down her pencil. "What's the matter (name)-san?" asked Reiji.  
"I don't know “she responded, lying down across the piano bench. Reiji walked over and sat down on the floor next to her.   
"Is it about Ran-Ran?" He asked. No response "hey how about we go out?" He asked causing her to bolt upright.   
"What?! You know we can't it’s against the-"   
"I didn't mean like that I meant lets go somewhere to get our minds off things. I know it’s been really crazy since STARISH came." He smiled standing up.   
She grinned then stood up "alright I'm in I guess" following him out the door. Not noticing the very sneaky President in the shadows.


End file.
